Happy Birthday Suprize
by Rubara1
Summary: A suprizing story that lead the reader from one suprize to another


Happy Birthday Suprize  
by Rubara One beautiful morning in Videoland Kevin , Princess Lana and Simon were making breakfast for everyone because today is a very very special day. Today is Megaman , Protoman , Roll and Rush and Bass' birthday and tonight they (meaning Kevin , Princess Lana and Simon) are throwing a suprize birthday party @ 7:00P.M. But that's not until later for right now it is 6:30A.M. about 13 hours and 30 minutes away. Mary was in the game room with Megaman , Protoman , Roll , Rush , Kid Icarus and Bass. They are all playing Risk it (a fun game of varied quest. You only have 30 seconds to do each quest.). It is Megaman's turn. His quest was to lay still while everyone else hid then the timer started and he started to find everyone else. Amazingly he found them all in 20 seconds so he got 10 bonus points and so it continued for 4 hours. Now it is only 9 hours and 30 minutes away from the suprize party. By now Kevin , Lana and Simon had already finished making breakfast and were ready to serve and thus sent Simon to get Megaman , Protoman , Roll , Rush , Mary , Kid Icarus and Bass to come to breakfast in the Royal Dinning Room. Before Simon came into the room to get everybody for breakfast Kid Icarus took Mary aside to tell her that today was Megaman , Protoman , Roll and Rush and Bass' birthday and to invite everyone that she knew to the party tonight so that Dr. Light can make a portal where they lived. Mary told kid Icarus that it would not be needed because she can make portals anywhere.  
  
"Ok,Kid Icarus. I'll get started on that right after breakfast. Now we better get going on our way to the Royal Dinning Room before we're missed.",Mary said as they were walking behind Megaman , Protoman , Roll and Rush.  
  
"That's a very good ideaicus" Kid Icarus said as they entered the Royal Dinning Room with its chandeliers, and royal acoutraments.  
  
When they got there everyoine was in line waiting for breakfast to be served by Kevin. Mary , Bass and Kid Icarus got in line behind Protoman. Mary asked Protoman,"What are we having for breakfast?"  
  
"Well,we're having scrambled eggs , sausage and buttered toast. I am having an E CAN and I hope that it is strawberry flavored," Protoman said.  
  
"Thank you for telling me ,Protoman. I hope that your E CAN will be strawberry flavored too. May I sit beside you at the table?"Mary replied.  
  
"Sure thanks for asking. I can't wait to get back to playing that game. What was the name of it?" Protoman responded.  
  
Mary said,"It's called Risk it. Is it fun?"  
  
"It is very fun." Protoman answered as they came up to be served by Kevin who said"Good morning Protoman , Mary and Kid Icarus"  
  
Kevin then served Protoman an strawberry flavored E CAN,Mary and Kid Icarus some sausage, scrambled eggs and buttered toast. As they were seated Mary sits besides Protoman and Kid Icarus and Bass sat beside Megaman. After they finished breakfast Kevin , Simon and Lana started cleaning but Protoman and Mary took over cleaning up the breakfast mess that was left on the table. Then Kevin , Lana and Simon walked off to the Royal Ballroom to prepare for tonight's celebration. After cleaning up the mess Protoman and Mary see Megaman and Roll whispering about them as they walk past them hand- in-hand towards the Game Room to play Risk it. Roll walks up to Mary and asks to talk to her alone. "Mary could I talk to you alone just for a few minutes?" Roll asks.  
  
Megaman asks the same question to Protoman.  
  
"Ok but only for a few minutes. I'll see you in a few OK Protoman?" Mary replies.  
  
Protoman says,"Sure I've got to talk to my bro and Bass for a few also."  
  
Roll teleports Mary over to her room in Dr. Light's lab and asks Mary,"Why were you and Protoman walking hand-in-hand?"  
  
"Well if you can keep a secret I'll tell you. You see I kinda love Protoman. There I admitted it! I LOVE PROTOMAN!!!" Mary confessed.  
  
" Woah!! You love Protoman! How cute! You two make the cutest couple. That's what we were whispering about and you just proved me right. But he's a Biroid and you look saiyan." Roll exclaimed.  
  
"Well looks can be decieving. I am a biroid too."Mary admitted.  
  
"Hold the phone!! SHO0CKARAMA!! Protoman won't believe this. We gotta tell him right away. Another female biroid. All right! Finally!!" Roll exclaims.  
  
Meanwhile back at Protoman's room at the Palace. Megaman , Bass and Protoman were discussing the same thing.  
  
"Why were you and Mary walking hand-in-hand?"Megaman asked.  
  
"Yeah why were you two holding hands?"Bass said.  
  
"Well I find her to be very attractive and I l-l-l-lovve her. And I found out that she's a biroid.Isn't that amazing." Protoman said.  
  
"Wow another biroid. We'd better steal her away from Roll before she talks her ears off." Mega said as they teleported over to Roll's room where Roll is STILL talking to Mary.  
  
"Hey Roll do you mind if we take Mary to Dr. Light to scan her?"Megaman asks as he and Protoman take Mary to see Dr.Light.  
  
"Dr.Light! Dr.Light! Dr.Light! Mary is a biroid!!!" Megaman burst out into the lab screaming.  
  
"What's all the fuss about?"Dr.Light asked.  
  
"Mary is a biroid and I want you to scan her to see if there is anything wrong with her. Plus I want you to make her some armor please."Megaman pleaded.  
  
"Ok but one thing at a time. First let's scan then we'll talk about her armor later ok with you Mary?" Dr.Light stated.  
  
"Ok with me."Mary said as she got up on the lab table.  
  
As the scanner started to scan her the scanner projected an image of her body inner workings everything was normal.  
  
"Ok Mary you can get off the table"Dr.Light said as the scanner stopped.  
  
"I can't believe you two!"Roll said to Protoman and Megaman.  
  
"Later,Doc, we have to go now. "Protoman said as he and Bass were dragging Megaman and Mary to the portal that went to the palace to play Risk-it.  
  
When they got back to the Game Room they started playing Risk-it. It was Protoman's turn and his quest was to hide while everyone else tried to find him and if no one found him he would win. When the timer started everyone was looking fo him when the Palace alarm sounded meaning that the game was over for the time being and that Wiley or Mother Brain were within 50 Feet of the Palace so everyone assembeled behind the main gate to disembark and fight off the enemies,Mother Brain and Wiley.  
  
"Wait a minuteicus!! That cannot be Mother Brain or Wileyicus. We defeated themicus a week ago today."Kid Icarus said trying to stop everyone.  
  
"Let's go see who it is then."Mary said as she walked over to help the palace guards open the gate. The main gate opened and they went to greet Dr. Cossack, who was there for the party a way too,too early. "phew"Kevin said. "Let's go back and play some more Risk-it,Proto ,Bass and Mega. Come on guy's" Mary said as she dragged them back to the game Room.  
  
"Well then let me guess that being that just dragged them back must be Mary. Am I right?" Dr.Cossack said.  
  
"Yes that's Mary." Kevin said.  
  
It is now 9 hours and 30 minutes away from the party for Megaman, Protoman and Roll. That means it is 10:00 am.  
  
Meanwhile in the Game Room............  
  
It is Kid Icarus' turn and his challenge is to play Santa Claus and he does it perfect to a 't'. Next it is Mary's turn and her challenge is to dance like a ballerina and recite the a,b,c,song before they know it it's lunch time. That means it is 7 hours and 30 minutes away from the main event.  
  
They all gather in the main dinning hall for lunch. When Link and Zelda arrive at the palace. Kevin is the main server again. Mary couldn't stand it so she took over,having served at the cafeteria on the Jedi base,serving everyone before she served herself . Then she sat down between Bass and Protoman.  
  
"Wow! I've never been served that fast or so neatly before. Thank you Mary."Protoman said before being interrupted by Bass. "Yeah you sure do a great job of it"Bass said. "Never before have I been served with such courtesy."Megaman stated. "You did a good jobicus" Kid Icarus said.  
  
After Lunch @1:00 P.M.everybody went swimming. Bass had no Idea that Mary could swim or do it so well.  
  
After that they went to their rooms to rest up for dinner Bass followed Protoman to ask him some questions that just couldn't wait until dinner. "Uh..Proto What is Mary like. She seems really nice to you does she know I think that she is wonderful? "Bass asked.  
  
"She's knows you exist and that you think that she's wonderful but she loves me and that I been following her adventures just like she's been following ours." Protoman told Bass.  
  
"Ok then I'll rest in here"Bass said before being interrupted by Mary coming into Protoman's Room.  
  
"Oh Hi Mary. Well then I'll see you at dinner." Bass said.  
  
"Hi Proto and Bass. How are you two? you know it's 4:00? let's go to Dr.Light's ok."Mary said.  
  
"Why?"Protoman said.  
  
"Because Mega is bothering me and he said that he won't stop until we all go to Dr. Light's."Mary said.  
  
"Ok"Bass said.  
  
They teleported over to Dr.Light's and Roll was waiting for Mary with open arms. "So what's up with our love birds"Dr.Light said.  
  
"Not too much."Mary said.  
  
"Roll I thought that you weren't going to tell" Mary said.  
  
"Well she didn't have to tell me. You two look so natural toghether I just thought that. Plus He's told me all about you and well."Dr.Light said.  
  
"Ok then now everybody knows. Can you get started on her outer armor, please?"Megaman said pleadingly while dragging Mary over to the lab table.  
  
"Ok Mega since you asked so nicely. Mary, would be so kind as to hop up onto the lab table."Dr Light asked.  
  
"Sure" Mary said as she hopped up on the lab table.  
  
"This may take a while,Proto but don't worry about a thing she'll be done in 1hour. "said Light.  
  
"Ok We'll be back soon. Mary I love you."Proto said as he was being dragged back to the palace by Bass And Megaman.  
  
Now back in the Palace kid Icarus was getting worried about Mega,Proto,Bass, and Roll. When he saw them and no Mary he asked them where she was and they told him.  
  
After that , they went to the palace living room and waited. While they waited , Protoman started to tell Megaman , Bass , and Roll of the many adventures of Mary that he had recorded.  
  
About a hour later Dr.Light called them all to see the new Mary and boy were they suprized her armor was just like Proto's. They were overjoyed to see their friend was ok.  
  
It is now 6:30 p.m. almost time for the party and the ballroom was looking spectactular and all was ready for the party.  
  
Mary said"Let's go to the Ballroom and dance so that I can get used to this armor."  
  
"Sure, ok"Protoman said as they were walking to the ballroom it was now 7:00 p.m on the dot. MARY HAD DONE IT.she had kept them so busy that they didn't notice a thing.  
  
At the party everything went off without a hitch and they had a wonderful Birthday Party for Rush, Protoman , Megaman , Bass , and Roll .  
  
The End 


End file.
